Rising fire
In a distant city an elderly man was standing infront of the statue of the phoenix Riy sung:"Rising fire..please give this city life again" The statue replied as it glowed giving life to the city but at the cost the man dissapeared smiling At i.o.n's base: There megan ren and akihiro were both talking while going down a hall Megan ren:"So anything special tonight?" Akihiro:"No just a visit to the town of fire" Megan ren:"You believe in the legend that a phoenix flew through the air and gave life to an entire city healing sickness?" Akihiro:"Yeah i believe in most stories." Afterwards Akihiro changed from his normal suit and went to the town of fire where the elder was shown Elder:"You..i sense light in your heart a noble cause to come here..ever sense the earthquakes" Akihiro:"Earthquakes?" Elder:"We believe that the ancient monster who lives under the crust is the cause of this.." Akihiro:"Another ancient monster? , what's wrong with it?" Elder:"The monster comes when its awakened wierd things have happened on earth without our guardian to protect us from it" Megan ren had ran towards them Megan:"Akihiro i.o.n need's you something was discovered underground.." Megan and akihiro hurry back.. Elder:"The ancient ultraman lives in him.." There the ground bursted under the village as quake awakened..appearing Elder:"All of you run!" People started running from quake before he smashed a building causing it to fall a helpless man being hit Megan ren inside a jet fired at quake only to be smacked out of the air hitting another building as the jet explode Quake was blasted back by something..a phoenix appeared screeching it was angered by his presence quake charged at flare throwing her into a building..she retaliated with a heatbeam to the face hitting quake sending him back Quake roared before stomping causing an earthquake killing more people Flare became transparent as she phased through quake sending him back General:"This isnt working that thing's made out of rocks!" Flare and quake continued there battle.. There akihiro had transformed as the ultraman took over..flare was thrown into a building as quake walked towards her..only to be hit by a supreme blast Quake turned around angered before charging at ultraman supreme who used a supreme punch to his jaw Quake was sent back before he was punched in the chest followed by a kick from ultraman supreme.. Quake threw ultraman supreme into a building before flare flew up firing a beam at quake intercepting the next attack.. Quake turned around but was grabbed by ultraman supreme long enough for flare to break through quake's armor with another blast leaving him open for a finnish attack he was pushed away disoriented as ultraman supreme charged his supreme cannon while flare charged a simple solarbeam..the two then fired blasting quake who was destroyed by the attack leaving him destroyed completely After the battle ultraman supreme and flare stared down at the elder focusing there eyes on him Elder:"A greate ultraman has helped our world thank him!" People had thanked the ultraman as he flew off leaving returning back to akihiro at the base.. Akihiro:"Hey guys.." The general turned to him with a sadenned face.. General:"We have bad news akihiro..megan didnt make it out alive..shes dead" Akihiro was shocked that his new friend was killed by the monster he just destroyed..he left to his room.. The general:"He'll get better im sure there are more aliens to fight..an ultraman is always there to save the day" Meanwhile far away a giant ship was shown as a council of alien's stood.. Alien councilist:"The ultraman has destroyed the beast we reawakened preparing Agonizer for our next assault." There the alien council had shown a shrunken down beast..it was agonizer one of there strongest aliens Category:Ultraman Supreme Episodes Category:Superxanderx